


Not a Superhero

by guineamania



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Mentions of cannon violence, Reflection, Self-Acceptance, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica has been hiding from the world after Kilgrave. <br/>Maybe it's time for her to truly rejoin society.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Superhero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatwasJustaDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/gifts).



> For thtwzjustadream. Hope you enjoy!

Jessica walked into her recently repaired office. Trish had insisted that she pay for all the repairs and now Jessica didn’t have the heart to fight her on it. After Kilgrave’s death, Jessica didn’t feel like she had any purpose anymore. The fight with Kilgrave and the lingering feel of his touch in her mind was gone and now she didn’t know what to do with the newfound silence. Luke had been avoiding her since the admission that she had killed his wife and she had avoided taking on new clients until Trish had forced her to go back to the office.

 

It was nice. Jessica had never been one for the luxuries but Trish had repaired how office to be how she left it but a little more stylish. It would serve the purpose well.  Maybe it was time to get back to work again; she had spent enough time wallowing in self-pity. She was finally free to get back to her life without the threat of Kilgrave looming over her head every hour of every day. This time he was really dead, she did it with her own hands. This may make her a monster but damn it felt good. He deserved it for the people whose lives he had torn apart. She thought back to a thing she said during the whole ordeal, “they say everyone’s born a hero. But if you let it, life will push you over the line until you’re a villain. Problem is you don’t always know that you’ve crossed that line. Maybe it’s enough that the world thinks I’m a hero.” Maybe it was enough, or maybe that was what the world needed. Maybe they needed someone who acknowledged they were a villain but still tried to do their best. That was the trouble with these Avenger types, they hadn’t fought long enough to be pushed to their extremes the way she had been. Jessica Jones had been to the pits of hell and dragged herself out all guns blazing. Slowly Jessica walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out an old torn box. She never looked at this after the day it was given to her, it hadn’t been right then and maybe Jessica should give Tricia more credit than she did. Trish was just ahead of her time. Inside lay to tacky suit and mask the teenager had made. She wasn’t a superhero then, and she certainly wasn’t one now. But maybe, just maybe she could pretend for a while.


End file.
